


Lucky (Dean Winchester/Plus Sized Fem!OC) Fluffy Smut

by LoveIsLattes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Multi, One Night Stands, Polyamory, Smut, no beta we die like warriors, plus sized oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsLattes/pseuds/LoveIsLattes
Summary: Summary: Lacy is a wife and mother of two. She has a polyamorous marriage with her husband. Becky, her husband’s girlfriend with whom she’s good friends, lives in their two-story home and helps take care of the children- Max and Molly. Lacy met Dean after he saved her from being used as lunch by a group of vampires.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Lucky (Dean Winchester/Plus Sized Fem!OC) Fluffy Smut

**Author's Note:**

> There is no real timeline here nor does it occur at any point in the canon plot. Let’s assume it takes someplace in Season 12, eh? Why not! 
> 
> The other chapters will branch out with Lacy meeting and possibly getting dirty with other members of Supernatural!

The gentle pitter-patter of rain on the Impala’s roof was a welcomed stress reliever after the long night we’d been through. I looked over at the handsome man beside me and couldn’t help but let a little smile slip onto my face. 

Meeting Dean Winchester had been the only perk to nearly getting my throat ripped out tonight. However, I did wish I could have met him under different circumstances. PTSD was no doubt going to be an issue for a while and trying to hide it from my husband, metamour, and children was going to be the hardest part. I was torn between being relieved they were all out of the house for now and being scared at the same time; relieved I wouldn’t have to explain anything to them and terrified at the thought of being alone all night in the big house. 

I didn’t realize I had spaced out while trying to come up with a solution until Dean was waving a hand in my face.

“Lacy… Lacy!” he asked, his gorgeous green eyes searching my face curiously when I finally tuned into him, “You gonna be okay?” 

With a nod, I replied, “Yeah. I should be fine. Just still reeling from the whole thing.”

Dean made a grunt of agreement, drumming his fingers listlessly on the steering wheel before motioning towards the house in front of us; my house, I realized suddenly. 

“You should probably get some rest,” he said, “Gonna take a lot of sleep to recover from the shock and blood loss.” 

Ugh. Just thinking of those horrible monsters digging their teeth into my throat once more made a shiver run up my spine and tears prickle at my eyes. 

God, I really came close to dying tonight, didn’t I? I nearly lost it all- Mark, Becky, Max, and Molly. If Dean hadn’t been there tonight, I would have just been another casualty to the dangers of St. Louis. 

Instinctively I snagged his arm and threw myself across the bench seat until I could wrap around him, my face pressed against his neck in an attempt not to cry again. The fear and tension building in my chest eased the moment his arms squeezed me back tight. 

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay. You’re safe,” he muttered lowly, “You’re home.”

Sniffling, I murmured, “I know. I know. It’s just finally hitting home how close I was to losing everything tonight. If luck hadn’t placed you there with me, I wouldn’t--”

I couldn’t bring myself to say the words out loud; my throat clenching roughly the moment I tried. 

“Thank you, Dean. Thank you so, so much.” 

One big hand smoothed down the back of my hair and the other slowly rubbed my back in soothing circles. 

“It’s all part of the job. I’m glad I was there to help. You have my number in your phone if anything like this happens again.”

Carefully withdrawing and wiping my tears away, I attempted to blot my surely disheveled makeup away without making it worse and offered him a nod. I knew I was right when he started to snicker but, before I could be offended, he found a random napkin to help me in my endeavor. 

“You look fine. Just a smudge there,” he said reassuringly. 

“Thanks, again,” I murmured.

Another wave of emotion hit me as I took a moment to study his chiseled face and I had to swallow to keep it in; a potent mix of guilt and frustration. Dean had definitely come out the victor in the fight but he had still been hurt, the split lip and bruised chin being the most obvious wounds. I could only imagine the bruises that he had beneath his shirt from being thrown around like a rag doll, and the ache on my own body told me in no uncertain circumstances that I would have some beauts as well. 

He shouldn’t have had to put himself in danger to save me. The whole ordeal shouldn’t have gone down like it had, really. It just wasn’t fair. All I had wanted was a nice date and some casual sex with the guy I had been chatting to for a few weeks and instead, I ended up knocked out, dragged back to his little coven thing, and almost killed as he offered all of his family to feast on me. 

“I have the worst luck,” I muttered without thinking. 

“I mean, it could be worse,” he retorted jokingly, a little goofy smile spreading across his lips, “But yeah, I’d have to agree with you overall. How did you even get in that situation?” 

Groaning, I let my head fall back on his shoulder and shamefully explained, “I had been talking to that guy, the leader apparently, for a few weeks and we had finally agreed to meet up for the night but on the way to the hotel he knocked me out. Woke up to him and his family discussing which parts of me they were gonna drain me from and then he gave me some disgusting, chauvinistic speech about how women shouldn’t be going out to hook up with men and I deserved this- which honestly pissed me off as much as being hit by the fucker- and I had just started to tell him where he could shove that back assward attitude along with his most likely small prick when he attacked me. You came in not long after that.”

He started trembling and I jerked back in surprise only to find a shit-eating grin on his face right as he burst out laughing. Realizing he wasn’t hurt, I couldn’t help but smirk back at him in amusement.

“What’s so funny?”

“You, telling off a vamp. That’s fucking great. You get points for bravery, I’ll tell you that,” he snickered.

Shrugging, I said, “Ain’t no man, human or vamp, that is gonna slut-shame me and expect me to just accept it. That whole mentality of women not being allowed to have sex for fun or with more than one man is archaic and pisses me off more than almost anything.”

There was a subtle shift in his expression and the way his tongue darted out to wet his lips spoke words even in silence. 

“I agree. Women deserve to enjoy themselves just as much as men,” he muttered. 

“I’m glad you agree, Mr. Winchester. I’d be sad to find out you were sexist.”

A little eye roll and a huff of breath were all he managed before I gave in to the little itch worming its way up my chest; my lips crashing against his as my fingers curled in the fabric across his broad shoulders. 

“Fuck!” My whimper was quiet but still rang loud with my frustrating need. 

He gripped my hips and, for a moment, I thought he was going to refuse me but then he was pulling me closer to him. Those deliciously strong hands helped me stay upright as I clambered to my knees and got settled over his lap. It was a little snug with my plush ass digging into the bottom of the steering wheel but I made it work. 

“Fuck is right,” Dean groaned hoarsely as I bit on his lower lip gently. 

His sudden hiss made me draw back in surprise and another roll of guilt made my heart lurch. I had forgotten all about his split lip. As if sensing the shift in attitude, he grunted and jerked me back into another kiss, holding me in place by the back of my head until I couldn’t wait for air a moment longer. 

I felt a little zing of insecurity rear its head when our eyes finally met. 

“This okay?” I asked breathlessly. 

“Oh hell yeah. More than okay, babe,” he grunted.

Permission granted, I leaned back in and captured his mouth once more. My hands greedily shifted down and wasted no time feeling up on the toned planes of muscles in his chest. I knew he had to be strong to take out the family of vampires but to feel just how solid he was… fuck, it made my stomach flip in excitement. If he could throw those lunks around like that, then he was more than capable of handling a woman my size. 

My thoughts were once again dominated by the feel of his lips when he deepened the kiss and then the size of his hand as it encircled the nape of my neck. 

Good lord, everything about this man was going to give me a heart attack if I wasn’t careful. 

Pulling away to breathe in shakily, I teasingly brushed my open lips against his and rubbed our noses together. Hesitantly I considered offering my bed to him before throwing caution to the wind. 

“Would you like to come inside?” I asked quietly, “I promise my bed is much more comfortable and allows for many more positions, plus we won’t run the chance of my ass waking the neighborhood with the horn.” 

Dean groaned in a way that sent shivers up my spine and his answer came in the form of a hungry kiss. 

“Hell yeah,” he gasped out between kisses.

Grinning, I chastely gave him one last kiss before fully pulling away. The puppy dog look in his eyes tore a giggle out of me before I could stop it. 

“We have to actually leave the car to get to the bed,” I teased him easily. 

“Bed, right. Yeah. Lead the way,” he replied, words distant as his eyes roamed up and down my form. 

I had to admit it felt amazing to be looked at in such a way. Of course, my husband made me feel beautiful every day, but this was different. The look in Dean’s eyes was much more dangerous and hungry. It was something I had long forgotten about after having two kids and gaining a good thirty pounds from getting comfortable in my marriage; I felt young and sexy again. While the other guys I dated seemed to simply ignore my weight to get to sex, it seemed like Dean both saw and appreciated it- or at least didn’t mind it. 

It was refreshing and once again I felt like luck was on my side tonight with meeting him. Shouldering my purse, I slid out of the Impala and dug my keys out while Dean followed me to the door. 

“The house shouldn’t be too messy, but if it is, please ignore it. I wasn’t planning on coming back with anyone here,” I admitted while pushing the door open. 

“No big. You should see the crap motels we have to stay in. This is like a mansion,” he replied immediately. 

I thanked him quietly as I shut the door then went to hang up my purse and keys. Hands rested on my hips and stopped me as I turned only to shove me against the wall forcefully. Though surprised by the sudden roughness, I managed to catch his falling lips with ease. It didn’t take long to lose myself with how incredible his lips felt on mine, how good he tasted. He was all-encompassing and it was perfect. 

I managed to focus long enough to find the hem of his T-shirt and yanked it up. Fingers now splayed against the firm plains of his stomach, I took my time getting a better feel of his body. He was fit and toned, but there was still some softness covering his muscles and I felt myself swooning internally. Just imagining what he would look like shirtless sent my temperature up a couple of degrees and brought a flush to my cheeks. 

Unfortunately, he appeared to take my idea in kind and mimicked my motions. While I was for the most part comfortable with my plus size body, my stomach was always a worry area for me, thanks to my past pregnancies. The thought of Dean, an Adonis of a man, touching my stomach made me cringe. I was able to keep it together though and let out a small sigh of relief when his touch was further up my abdomen. 

“You’re sexy as hell,” Dean muttered huskily as if sensing my thoughts. 

His hands slowly made their way up to rest on the dip of my waist, secure and comforting, and I spurred myself back into motion. 

“I should say the same for you, Dean,” I purred out as my fingers teased up over his nipples, “Shirt off?” 

Almost reluctantly, his hands left my sides and jerked off the bunched up fabric just to drop it on the floor beside us. Before he was aware, I stepped forward and bounced up on my tiptoes, hands wrapping around his enticing shoulders while my lips found his throat. 

“Shit! We should probably get to the bedroom before we get too into it,” Dean groaned. 

Nodding, I relented my hold on him and took up his hand to lead him through the house without a word. The moment we were in the bedroom I immediately reached out for him again only to be denied when he stepped away and smirked. 

“Nah-uh. My turn.”

It was almost as if a switch had been flipped and suddenly I felt much smaller in front of him than I had before. Large hands cupped my throat, one thumb pulling on my lower lip before he graced me with a chaste kiss, then ran down my shoulders and arms. In one quick motion, he started pulling up my shirt and I didn’t dare fight back. 

There was nothing that I would let get into the way of this, not even some body-confidence issues. I locked those thoughts away in the dark recesses of my mind and focused again on Dean. 

As his hands explored, so did mine; scratching, groping, pinching, and pulling until we were both naked and moving toward the bed. He sat back on the edge and drew me onto his lap while he slid back, much like we had been in the car. This time, though, I was stopped mid-movement when I felt his hard cock press up between my lips. 

God, as much as I’d love to take him bare, we didn’t know each other well enough for that. 

Clearing my throat, I managed to say, “I have condoms in the bedside table. Let me just-”

I started to pull away but his hands clamped down hard on my waist. A shuddering gasp escaped my lips as he slowly rolled his hips, sliding his head along my slit until it came to rest against my clit teasingly. 

“You- Fuck, Dean,” I gasped, nails digging into his biceps.

He gave a throaty chuckle before leaning in and sucking a nipple between his lips, only testing my patience further. His hand moved between us and oh so slowly moved in cock in gentle circles around my sensitive nub. 

“Dean, please, let me just- Fuck!” 

I hadn’t realized in my lust-fueled haze that his other hand had disappeared from my waist until a curious digit wiggled into my core. 

“We’re not moving to the main event just yet, babe,” he explained, “I’m going to make you cum way before then.” 

My eyes rolled back as a whimper escaped my lips, brought on by both confusion and delight as he slowly pumped his finger in and out. 

“A-Ah, while I a-appreciate the gesture, you don’t ha-aaave to,” I gasped out brokenly. 

“But I want to,” he retorted, “What kind of men are you screwing if they don’t take the time to appreciate you? Sure as hell ain’t a real man.”

My cheeks flushed at the more-than-accurate jab at the one night stands I’d been finding recently. Mark, of course, was always happy to get involved in foreplay but most men didn’t see the point when it was a one and done experience. 

“You really are in a league of your own,” I sighed as I brought my lips to his. 

He gave a little snort of a laugh before replying, “Hold on. We’re rolling over.”

Before I could protest or even properly prepare myself, he wrapped me up in his arms and sent us lurching over to the right. My breath caught in shock and I found myself clinging to him until my back was flat on the bed. 

“There we go,” he groaned huskily.

He easily escaped my hold to trail kisses down my chest and bring his fingers back to my slick entrance. My heart beat heavily as he took his time working his way down, leaving no skin untouched. All the while his thick digits worked their magic, opening me up to him with ease and sending little pulses of pleasure through my veins. 

I felt the heat of his breath only a moment before his tongue was flicking teasingly against my slit. Arousal shot like a rocket through my core and I found myself clenching around his fingers needily. 

“Fuck you’re so god damn tight,” he grunted, “If you weren’t soaking wet, I’d be worried.”

“Mhm, it’s normal for me,” I squeaked out. 

He groaned and mumbled something I couldn’t quite discern but then suddenly his tongue pushed between my lips and it didn’t matter anymore. He started light, barely teasing touches that had my legs shaking in anticipation with every stroke. And then suddenly he was moving with the motions of a starved man. His fingers were quick to catch up with the pace and found my g-spot with ease. The abrupt onslaught of pleasure took my breath away and all I could do was gasp for air. Twisting and flicking his tongue, he teased in ways that I’d long forgotten and the way his fingers pounded into my cunt sent my world spinning. 

As I felt my end ebbing ever closer, I realized with a startle that I hadn’t warned Dean about a particular important fact. 

“Dean, w-wa-wait!” I gasped, pushing at his head. 

He pulled back with an exasperated groan and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to warn you that… well, I usually squirt. I know some people don’t like-”

My explanation was cut short when he simply ducked back down between my thighs and resumed his previous torments. 

“Fuck!” 

It was as if he hadn’t even stopped, the ecstasy resuming at a devastating pace. Delirious with pleasure, his name came out in a chant with every thrust of his fingers brushing repeatedly against that sweet spot so deep in my core. And then suddenly it all boiled over with a tremendous snap. Wave after wave crashed over me and washed away the aches and fears from earlier in the night, leaving me all but screaming his name.

All that remained in my existence was the burning pleasure that was Dean. Even when his tongue left my clit, his fingers continued on, soaking my thighs with my pleasure. He didn’t stop coaxing the raging fire until I was practically shoving him off, trembling and pleading with him for a reprieve.

There was dark provocation in his eyes when he finally relented and a boyishly handsome smirk graced his wet lips. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just, do you know how long it’s been since I’ve been with someone who squirted?!” he laughed, “It’s freaking awesome!”

I was torn between embarrassment and amusement at his excitement over my uncontrollable ability but finally I gave in with a giggle.

“Some people don’t think so,” I sighed, “Had a guy get all pissed and leave mid fling because he thought it was gross.”

Dean tsked and shook his head.

“Really oughta have some kind of quiz beforehand to make sure you’re hooking up with the right guys,” he teased. 

Leaning up on one elbow, I smacked him playfully before hooking his bicep and pulling him into a hungry kiss. 

“My turn?” I asked between heavy breaths.

He shook his head once as his cheeks flushed dark. The denial surprised me and for a moment I internally questioned if I had done something wrong, but he seemed to catch my train of thought and interjected quickly.

“It’s not- Look, don’t think it’s something bad. It’s just been a little while and you’re fucking gorgeous. Not to mention, you’re tighter than hell. I don’t wanna get even more worked up watching your pretty little face sucking my dick and end up blowing in two seconds,” he explained gruffly, “Know what I mean?”

His alluring green eyes searching my face worriedly until I gave him a little nod. 

“I understand,” I assured him.

Honestly, his admission was flattering. The fact that I had him so turned on already and that he thought I would get him off so easily was an insane compliment. 

Flashing him a warm smile, I kissed him again before reaching down to trail my fingers along his length oh so gently. He was beyond impressive, of course. Was there a damn thing about him that wasn’t?! I couldn’t resist stroking him, enjoying his little shudders as I explored him until he was leaking down my fingers and panting heavily against my lips. 

Suddenly his arm shot out and caught my wrist tight. 

“Damn it, Lacy. Condom?” he choked out. 

“Table drawer,” I replied.

I couldn’t resist soaking in his lithe form as he slid away and shuffled through the drawer. The moonlight from the open window highlighted every little rise and dip of his muscles as they flexed. It also provided a damn good silhouette of his erection that had me biting my lip in wonder as I watched him roll the condom on. Why was that so hot? A flush of embarrassment painted my cheeks when I realized he had caught me staring but I managed not to squirm away from his gaze when he climbed into bed.

No words were exchanged. Our eyes stayed locked until he was too close, mouths crashing and taking over the intense connection. My hands slid along his arms and shoulders, devouring the sensations of his skin along mine ravenously as his tongue dominated mine. 

When he finally slid into place between my thighs, just the brush of his cock along my slit made me nearly jump out of my skin. I lifted my lips eagerly in return, guiding him to the perfect angle as he slowly began to push in. 

It was staggering, the sudden rapturious wave of euphoria that slammed through my body after all the build up. Thankfully he kept my frantic moans stifled to a minimum with his skilled mouth but there was no stopping the way I instinctively shuddered and clenched around him. 

His answering moan was a sweet and husky rumbling between us that sent shivers down my spine. 

“Oh fuck,” Dean huffed with a weak chuckle.

Slowly he led us into an unhurried rhythm but it didn’t take long for that to transition into something much more animalistic. Kisses turned into frenzied bites. Caresses transformed into uncontrollable clawing. Shy, quiet moans became hungry, wanton cries and groans. The further his cock stretched my core the more I felt the need to pull him deeper. Some unbidden part of my psyche wanted him so deep inside me that I’d never stop feeling him. 

Suddenly he shifted up onto his knees before pulling my legs up with him, hooking my ankles on his shoulders before taking hold of my thighs.

“Wanna be able to see you,” he bit out between breaths, “All of you.”

My insecurities weren’t even given a chance to rear their heads as he immediately started slamming into me with abandon. The change in position offered a wonderful distraction. Where as he filled me perfectly before, he now went beyond those boundaries. Almost painful if it weren’t so damn pleasurable. One of his hands rested gently on that troublesome area of my belly and for a moment the panic rose up once more until I was assured he wasn’t going to recoil in disgust. 

Fuck, this man. What was he doing to me??

There was something undeniably addicting about the spark he had created and I didn’t want it to ever stop, but the telltale sign of my second orgasm shut that idea down quickly. 

“Dean, ‘m close,” I whimpered, nails scratching deep into my own legs in restraint. 

“Me too,” he groaned, “You feel so damn good. Too good.” 

A wave of warmth joined the frantic pulsing of bliss when he slipped his fingers between mine and gave a firm squeeze. That intimate touch gave me enough courage to meet his gaze and the dreamy expression on his face made my heart lurch. God he was gorgeous. 

“Come with me, Lacy.”

Those words set off a round of fireworks in my veins and almost immediately threw me over, aided by the sudden pressure of his thumb along my clit. Dean followed mere seconds later, pushing my legs off so he could fall and muffle our cries with a hungry kiss. 

Every twitch of his cock sent little waves of pleasure resonating through my core. It was dizzying and almost felt as if it would never end until finally he stilled above me. 

Although I was exhausted and beyond ready to pass out, I forced myself to remain awake and pressed a much softer kiss to his pouty lips. 

“That was incredible,” I whispered.

“No kidding,” he murmured with a chuckle. 

There was a long break of silence, filled with lazy kisses and my fingers scratching through his dark hair, that was surprisingly comfortable. Usually there was an after sex awkwardness with my hook ups that led to them leaving quickly. With Dean, it was different. It didn’t feel like he wanted to rush away. 

“You’re more than welcome to stay the night tonight. No dingy hotel and I can make breakfast in the morning,” I offered.

He pulled away enough for our eyes to meet and for a moment I could barely breathe, anxiously waiting his answer. 

“It would also make me feel better. I’m honestly afraid to be alone tonight,” I admitted weakly after a few seconds, cheeks heating up. 

That earned a sympathetic smile.

“Yeah, sure. What could it hurt?” he replied. 

Almost immediately my spirits lifted. Other than for safety’s sake, there was also a part of me that just wanted him around in general. It was probably an issue, considering I’d never see him again after he left most likely, but I couldn’t help relish in it while I could. 

I flashed him a wink and said, “I also have a fancy walk in shower with two shower heads, in case you feel like cleaning up.” 

He buried his face in the hollow of my throat and groaned weakly.

“You’re killing me, babe,” he said then added, “Show me this damn magical shower.”

…

After waking up in the burly arms of Dean and experiencing the incredible effects of his morning wood, I was truly thankful I’d invited him to stay. Other than the mind blowing sex, Dean was just a joy to have around. He was funny, sweet, playful. He blasted classic rock while helping make breakfast and belted out the lyrics in a voice stunning enough to match his looks. He was dangerous to my heart. 

In all the years Mark and I had been together, I’d never found another man I wanted for more than one night. Of course Mark made sure that I knew I was welcome to, just as I had done for him and Becky, but no one else had ever caught my attention in that way. 

Dean, though, I wished I could keep around. Funny how the one man who couldn’t be a regular thing was the one I wanted. 

“Hey, Lacy.”

The snapping of Dean’s fingers drew me from my muddled thoughts and I offered him a little smile in thanks. 

“Sorry, just still in a little bit of shock I guess,” I lied easily. 

He smiled, mouth full of pancakes, and said, “I get that.”

I couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped at the way his cheeks bulged out like a chipmunk. Of course his confusion at my laughter only made it ten times cuter but I waved his curiosity off. 

“So you were telling me about your brother and you hunting creatures, like those vampires,” I commented, trying to veer the conversation back on track from before I had spaced out. 

“Oh, yeah. I won’t go into details but there are more out there than just the ones you saw last night,” he replied, “We do our best to take them out, save everyone we can. We can’t always… but we try.”

The loneliness and pain in that sentence made my heart ache for them. 

“Well, on behalf of everyone you’ve protected, thank you.”

Pink dusted across his freckled cheeks as he grumbled some non-committal retort before shoveling the last bite into his mouth. 

“Say, can I take some of these to go?” he asked sheepishly.

“Of course,” I replied easily, “Some for you brother too?”

He seemed to think seriously about it before finally relenting with a shrug.

“I’ll probably just keep it all to myself but why not,” he admitted. 

I snickered and pushed away from the table, setting about making them up a huge tupperware container of the remaining pancakes and bacon. Dean was kind enough to put our dirty dishes in the sink while I worked and I thanked him quietly when I finally handed over the food. A silence blossomed around us as we stood in the middle of the kitchen and I felt that old familiar pang of sadness in my heart. 

“It’s probably time for me to head out. Sammy’s gonna get his panties in a twist if I’m even later than I already am,” he muttered awkwardly.

“Yeah, yeah, of course. Let me walk you out.” 

He gave a little nod and we started our trek to the front door, dread growing in the pit of my belly with every foot step. I cursed myself silently for the way my heart raced as soon as we stepped outside and instantly put a steel hold on my emotions. 

“Hey, Dean. If I text you so you have my number, do you think… Well, could you let me know you guys made it wherever safely?” I asked quietly, “Maybe it’s just my mother's instincts or the way I was raised, but I feel like I’m going to worry about you guys now.”

He didn’t respond for what seemed like forever so I forced myself to look up. Before I could even meet his gaze, I was jerked into a harsh, demanding, kiss. I quickly popped up onto my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around his neck in turn. Slowly he maneuvered me back until I was flush against the Impala and only then did he break the kiss. 

“My life is dangerous. I don’t do relationships. People get hurt and-”

“I’m not asking you for a relationship,” I cut in quickly, “Even just the occasional text so I know the man who literally saved my life isn’t dead. And if you feel up to it, maybe you can stop by once in a while if you’re near the city.”

A pained expression crossed his features and I could feel he was about to protest, so I spoke up once more.

“Dean, this isn’t going to turn into some whirlwind romance heartbreak. I’m not going to spend the time you’re away pining and depressed. I’m not going to hound you every day or demand you come by to see me all the time. I’ve got a husband, his girlfriend, and two kids to take up my time, along with my job. And I know you’re busy literally saving the world. All I’m hoping for is a friends with benefits situation, if you’d be okay with that.”

All of a sudden Dean jerked back as if I had slapped him. Confusion and hurt clenched at my heart. 

“Wh-”

“You’re MARRIED?!” 

The anger was clear on Dean’s face as he stared me down and suddenly I realized why he was upset. He hadn’t seen my wedding ring or the family photos in the house! 

“Dean, yes, of course I’m married,” I replied slowly.

I lifted my hand and wiggled my fingers symbolically, showing off the silver band on my left hand. 

“How could- I just- fuck!”

Quickly I snagged the front of his flannel and jerked him back to face me. Relief lifted the weight in my chest when he didn’t immediately pull away. 

“I’m polyamorous. We’re polyamorous. My husband has a girlfriend that lives with us. He’s comfortable with me seeing other people. I’m not cheating on him, Dean. You didn’t break a marriage up or something,” I stressed to him firmly, “If you felt comfortable seeing me again, he would know about it and be cool with it.”

He let out a low breath and ran a hand over his face, obviously still confused and deep in thought. I gave him time, simply watching as he leaned against the car and stared at the sky. 

“So you’re married and he’s seeing another woman?” he asked finally.

I nodded and added, “He’s only with us two but he could date other women too if he wanted. He just chooses to stay with us only.”

After a while he turned and cocked his hip against the car, staring down at me. 

“You’re seriously comfortable letting your husband sleep with other women?”

With a little shrug and a nod, I replied, “Sure. We love each other and understand that this works for us. He’s happy with just Becky and I right now but if he wanted to branch out, we’d be comfortable with that too.” 

Suddenly he pushed off from his perch and boxed me in against the car, nose brushing oh so slightly against mine. He was so close that I could count the freckles on his cheeks or the golden flecks in his eyes.

“And if we did this… thing. You’d be cool with me sleeping with other chicks?” he asked lowly.

“Yeah, of course. Fuck, you’re fighting to save the world. You deserve sex more than anyone,” I joked cheekily, enjoying the flush that crossed his cheeks. 

“God damn, you’re amazing.”

Hard and swift, he pressed a biting kiss to my mouth before jerking away with a groan. 

“Okay, if you’re sure he’s good with it, I guess I wouldn’t mind stopping by when we pass through,” he sighed, “Especially if it means more of your cooking.”


End file.
